Embracing Danger
by shadrougeforever
Summary: After Espio has strange dreams, his sanity will be put to the test as he confronts a strange woman who claims to be his mother. Is this woman truly who she says she is? Or is it a deadly trap? Find out! COMPLETE


'My breathing becomes heavy…my heart is racing…my body is twitching…my mind is dizzy…what's happening to me?' A purple chameleon constantly repeats these things to himself as he twists and turns in his bed in the middle of a dark and stormy night. As the thunder gets louder outside of his home, the more he grits his teeth and clenches the bed sheets. Sweat is pouring from his head as he has an incredible nightmare that seems all too real to him. He whimpers softly to himself as he sleeps, "D-don't go…" His legs begins to kick while his body twitches in his bed. It would almost seem like he was running after something or someone. His whimpers begin to grow louder, "M-mom…Mother!"

Suddenly the roaring noise of the thunder outside had immediately woken him up from his nightmare in fright.

The chameleon quickly took his head from his pillow and looked around the dark room to see if anyone was around but no one was there. His chest heaved in exhaustion and cold sweat ran down his face. He buried his face into his hands and took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. The nightmare he had seemed so real. He felt like he was actually there but he tried telling himself that it was only a nightmare and nothing was real. He took his hands away from face and saw his hand covered in sweat and maybe tears as well. He decided to walk into his bathroom and splash some water on his face to calm him down.

He panted heavily as he stared at the sink catching the water that was dripping from his face. He slowly looked away from the sink and stared at himself at the mirror. He looked terrible. It looked as though he had just gotten beaten up. He shook his head a bit to waken himself up a bit. "…What's wrong with me?"

The next morning, the sky was gray and dull with a light rain drizzling from the sky making the morning extremely tiring,

At the Chaotix, a purple cat girl was sitting at her desk while leaning her head on her hand and mindlessly staring at the computer screen in front of her. When a small yawn escaped her, a loud fake cough was heard next to her. Her ears flinched and quickly took her head away from her hand. She faced a green male crocodile standing in front of her desk with his arms crossed and his eyebrow arched.

"I hope you weren't planning on taking a cat nap, Ton", he spoke in an annoyed tone.

A sweat drop formed on the side of her head, "Uh no, sir! Not me!"

A fake laugh slipped from his mouth, "Yeah right. Maybe you should start drinking something called coffee in the morning."

She tapped her fingertips onto the desk and rolled her eyes at her boss. "Oh come on. Why are you so up and peppy this Monday morning? Usually your dragging your tail in between your legs just as much as the rest of us."

He leaned his hand against her desk and gave her a grimaced look, "Come on. I'm not that much of a downer am I? I thought I usually come in here with plenty of energy?"

The cat shook her head slowly with a small smile. "Not really. The only time I see you jumping out of your chair is if the captain and Rouge start duking it out about something ridiculous. That usually happens here every morning though. Which reminds me…" She placed a finger to her lip and began to wander her eyes around the lobby. "I haven't heard a peep out of them all morning. They must be finally getting along."

The crocodile let out a fake laughter, "Shadow? And Rouge? Getting along? Ha! The only time I see them actually getting along is when I send those two out on a mission."

The cat rose an eyebrow towards him, "But how do you know if they're getting along out on the field or not?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows? As long as I don't see them about to tear each other's head off, therefore they are getting along."

She giggled softly as she knew that he meant in that case, the two never got along.

"Anyway, make sure you tell everyone that there's gonna be a communication meeting later. I got a lot of material to go over."

"Yes sir, Vector", she had spoke when she saw him heading back into his office. Before she could try to get back to work on her computer, she saw the door to the building fling open and saw a soak and wet purple male chameleon come through the door. "…Espio?"

The chameleon slammed the door shut and slowly made his way towards the cat's desk. "Hey, Ton."

She could tell in his attitude that something was different about him. Something was off but he was acting like nothing was bothering him. She still couldn't help but to be concerned about him. "…You're ten minutes late. You're lucky Vector was too busy to notice you haven't clocked in yet. Where have you been?"

He shook his head slowly, "I…overslept."

"That's not an excuse Vector will go for you know?"

He sighed heavily, "Does it matter? He'll probably write me up as usual. Like that's never happened before."

The cat bit her bottom lip in worry over the chameleon's attitude. He usually came into work so carefree and content but today he seemed really different. "What's wrong, Espio? You seem like something's bothering you."

"I couldn't sleep very well last night. That's all."

She could tell by his dull tone that wasn't all that was going on with him. She wanted to make a more comforting approach to him so he could open his feelings up to her a little more. She got up from her desk chair and stood in front of him. "This isn't the first time this has happened, Espio. You've been so called oversleeping from last week too."

As his yellow eyes looked into her deep blue eyes, he formed a small smile. "Heh, you noticed huh? What's up, cat girl? Now you begin to worry about me?"

"Don't be silly. Just because I don't have the same feelings you have for me, it doesn't mean I don't worry about you." She suddenly felt her hand being held by his and felt it being stroked lightly.

"Oh sweet, sweet, Tonya. Always hiding your true feelings from me. Afraid to tell me how you truly feel for me. You don't have to tell me how your love burns for me, my angel…"

She suddenly felt her body being pulled into his for a passionate embrace.

"I already know how you feel me. Our souls unite with each other and become one! Now that is true love!"

An awkward silence fills the room while he holds her in his loving embrace. Her face becomes flustered in annoyance and Espio is suddenly pushed away from the cat girl and smacked hard in the face. "You know what? I think you're feeling much better after all!" She shouted as she plops back down into he desk chair.

The chameleon stood there in the middle of the lobby with his face burning red from Tonya's hard slap to the face. "Something wrong, my sweet angel?"

"Yeah! You going from emo boy to pervy boy! Do yourself a favor and go talk to your captain! I think you need some bro time!"

He formed a warm smile towards her and agreed that talking to a guy about what was going on with him would probably be better than talking it over with the woman he was head over heels in love with. "Whatever you say, my angel."

As Tonya watched a love dazed chameleon walk downstairs to the armory room, she formed a light blush. 'Well I can't say I didn't try to help him out.'

In the armory room, a white bat girl was examining a mini gatling gun setting on a table under a huge desk lamp. She placed her hands on her hips in frustration and turned to a black male hedgehog with red quills on his head wearing a black trench coat with an armband that read 'captain' on it in kanji. "I can't believe you, Shadow. How could you ruin another one of my good guns?"

The hedgehog sat in a desk chair beside her and was examining the bullet that went with the gun. "Excuse me, but how did I ruin it? In case you forgot, back on South Island while we were fighting off Hao's robots, you were the one who threw that ginormous gun at my face and told me to use it against those hunks of metal."

"Yes and then what happened, Shadow?"

"You know damn well what happened! I shot one stupid bullet and the barrel of the gun explodes! That thing almost blew me to bits!"

"Because you were using it wrong!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know you altered yet another gun?" He held the bullet he was studying up at her. "Which by the way, what the hell kind of bullet is this anyway?"

"That is a .500 S&W magnum cartridge combined with a 20mm gatling gun bullet making one hell of an explosion in every bullet!" She explained proudly.

The hedgehog paused as he looked away from her and to the bullet he was holding and to her and back to the bullet again. "…So you're telling me that every bullet explodes when it hits something?"

"Exactly."

Afterwards, he carefully placed the bullet back down onto the table and slid his chair away from the explosive bullet. "Bat girl, you freak me out sometimes with your little…inventions."

"Hey we got through the mission though right? Isn't that all that matters?"

"Yeah and I could've came back without a left arm but then again isn't that all that matters?"

She turned to the hedgehog and crossed her arms in annoyance, "Okay and now you're just mocking the crap outta me and my hard work."

The hedgehog formed an evil smirk, "What? Did I hit a nerve there, gun princess?"  
>She rose an eyebrow towards him, "You're not being funny, Shadow." She saw him get up from the chair, walk over to her, and wrap his arms around her waist.<p>

"I guess I'm not much of a funny guy then huh, bat girl?"

She formed a seductive smile and ran her hands over his chest while he held her in his arms. "What are you saying? You never were a comedian to begin with."

His face began to lean into closer to hers. "You know me all too well", he spoke softly.

A light blush formed on her face as she felt her butt being squeezed gently. "Well I've worked with you long enough don't you think? I should know a little something about you, Captain Shadow", she spoke in a sensual tone. She leaned closer to him until their lips were locked into a passionate kiss. She gasped slightly as she felt his hands rubbing her thighs.

"Maybe I can get you acquainted with something that would love to get into you."

She giggled softly as he pulled her closer to his body so her lower stomach could feel the tent in his pants, "Oh Captain Shadow, you're such a bad boy."

"Damn right I am, darling."

Before the two could engage in their session, they both heard a loud fake cough coming from the stairs.

"Oh Captain Shadow, gag me", an annoyed voice spoke.

They both froze and turned to a purple chameleon who had been standing near the stairs for who knew for how long.

"Espio!" Shadow's eyes widened and dropped the bat's body to the floor with a thud.

"Ah! Shadow! You idiot!" She yelled and then threw a heavy gun manual at his head.

"Damn it, Rouge! That hurt!" He yelled back as he held his throbbing head.

The white bat stood from the floor and dusted herself off. "Oh yeah? What did you think dropping me on the floor felt like?"

Espio couldn't help but to chuckle at the two. Espio was the only one at the Chaotix who knew that Shadow and Rouge were secretly sleeping together. The two always had a love and hate relationship and with that they never thought them actually dating would work out. "Ah nothing but a typical Monday morning with you two huh?"

"Oh shut up, Chameleon!" Rouge shouted while her face lit up red as she was flustered.

"What's wrong, bat girl? Was I cock blocking at the wrong time of the day? Don't worry. The day's not over yet."

Her face got redder and redder until she decided to leave him and Shadow alone. "Shut up and get out of my way!" She shoved him out of her path and angrily stormed her way back upstairs.

After when she left, Espio gave Shadow a sly look. "Can't believe you're hitting that", he spoke in a sarcastic tone.

He sat back down in the chair and gave him an annoyed look. "Hey at least I can get laid on a daily basis."

"I guess I can see why if you have to put up with a girl like her", he spoke with a small chuckle.

"Enough with the drama with me and bat girl. What's been going on with you?"

He gave the hedgehog a blank look, "Wha?"

"Like I haven't noticed. You came in late again. What's the deal?"

He paused not knowing if he wanted to tell Shadow what had been on his mind lately. "I don't know..lately…I haven't been sleeping well."

"Why not? Staying up too late huh?"

He shook his head slowly, "No it's not that."

"Then what then?"

He began to slowly clench his hands into fists, "I've just been having these dreams lately."

"What kind of dreams?"

"Well I don't even know if they're dreams. They're more like nightmares…"

Shadow could tell that Espio's face was completely filled with sadness. "Nightmares?"

He made a small nod, "Shad? You know the whole deal with my parents right?"

"…Didn't they abandon you when you were a baby?"

He again made a small nod, "Yeah. I never knew who they were or the reason why they left me but…these dreams. I've been having them for the past week now. It's been the same thing over and over again."

"What have you been dreaming about, Es?"

"…My mother…I dreamt that I saw my mother…"

"But you don't know who she is or what she looks like. How do you know if it's her?"

"Because she always has this warm and inviting smile at me and she's always holding me closer and closer telling me she loves me and she's always watching out for me. She says she's…waiting for me. Every time I try to ask her what she means by that, she leaves me…"

As he listened to him, he could even see tears starting to swell in his eyes.

"I beg and plead for her to not go but she…disappears…she leaves me."

"…Espio…"

"Shadow, I don't know what all this means. Is it really a dream? A vision? Why does it keep taunting me every night? It's…it's heart wrenching…"

He could see him almost breaking down into tears but he tried to remain strong to not to do that in front of him. He could see why Espio was getting so emotional over his dreams. The fact that he's never seen his mother maybe generating a would be version of what his mother would look like and act like towards him.

He tried hard to fight back his tears, "I don't know what to do, Shadow. I don't know how to make it to stop torturing me like this. I can't sleep and it's tearing my mind apart from me not knowing what these dreams mean." He then saw Shadow stand from his chair and place his hands on his shoulders.

"Es, I can't tell you what these dreams mean to you either but I want you to know. I'll always be here for you. Not only as your co worker or your friend but as your brother."

He suddenly couldn't hold back his tears any longer and let his tears stream down his face. "…Thank you, Shadow."

He sent him a warm smile, "Hey it's no problem. Now do me a favor and stop tearing up you wuss."

He couldn't help but to chuckle a bit while he tried to wipe some of this tears away. "Heh, you're right. The water works stops now." He then felt him pat his back and start to walk upstairs.

"Come on. There's work to be done."

He made a small nod and followed him upstairs.

Later in the research room, Espio was sitting down in a desk chair in front of a huge computer screen. He was writing down data from the screen and onto a sheet of paper that was clipped to a clipboard until a kid bee flew towards him while holding a bunch of papers in his hands.

"Hey Espio, what should I do with all these random papers?"

Espio spun the chair around to face him instead of the computer screen. "Charmy, they're not random papers. They're documents that contain data about the Almas."

"Oh! What do you have so far on em?"

"Well I'll show you." He turned his chair around to face the screen again and saw Charmy hovering beside him staring at the screen.

The kid bee saw him start typing on the keyboard and soon saw pictures of many different types of demonic creatures up on the screen.

"Well it's just what I've been recording from our battles with the Almas so far."

"You managed to gather this much information so far? Cool!"

The chameleon couldn't help but to feel the least but flattered over Charmy's admiration over his research on the Almas. "Well someone had to keep track of all of the information about the demons."

"Have you found anything new about them lately?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Well…it's just more of an assumption rather than actual information but…lately I've been looking into body possession."

Charmy blinked blankly as he turned to him having no clue what he could mean by that. "Body possession?"

He made a nod, "Yes in my theory I think demons can assimilate their essence inside of deceased bodies."

Charmy's mouth hung open in interest as he was intrigued to know more.

"Once a demon possesses a body, it'll rise from the grave not only using the body for as its own but it also knows that person's once lived life. Meaning it can bring someone back creating the illusion to everyone else that it was the person that everyone once knew but in reality it's just an Almas using that person's memories as a diversion to lure them into a deadly trap."

"Wha? Really?"

The chameleon shrugged, "Not really. It's just an assumption."

"So…let's say by an example…my sister Michelle…"

Espio was pretty shocked that he had brought up his sister's name. He knew he usually didn't talk about her much. He figured it would be too painful to bring back such memories of her since she was the only remaining family member he had after his parent's death.

"If an Almas possessed Michelle's body, she wouldn't be her right? It would only be an Almas playing games with my head?"

He made a small nod, "Yeah basically."

Afterwards the two got quiet in the room both thinking about if an Almas really could do body possessions. Just thinking about it was a very sickening and heart breaking thing.

Charmy decided to shake himself out of his thoughts and tried to brighten the mood. "Well, we should get back to work. We know how the boss gets if he catches us slacking on our work!"

"Heh, I know all too well, Charms."

Back in the lobby, Tonya approached Rouge with a small cup of hot tea. She held the cup at her. "Hey Rouge, could you give this to Espio for me? He looks like he's been having an off day today."

She blankly looked down at the cup of tea and then back at her. "Why do I have to be the one to give him this? You're worried about him right? How about you give it to him?"

"Believe me, I tried to talk to that crazy chameleon and you know what ended up happening." She placed the cup in her hands. "Just do me this one favor will you?"

She sighed heavily and began to walk towards the research room. "Okay sure whatever." She walked into the room and saw the chameleon typing and looking up at the huge computer screen. She walked towards the chameleon with the cup of tea in her hand, "Sup, Es? Not working too hard are you?"

He turned to face her with a sly smile, "Come on, bat girl. Me? Working hard? When has there been a day?"

She giggled a bit and gave him the cup of tea.

"Hey now what's this? Any particular reason why you made me this special cup of tea?"

"Don't get any ideas. Tonya made you this."

"Tonya made me tea? Yes! I knew you she cares about me!"

A sweat drop appeared on the side of her head as she saw Espio overreact to a simple cup of tea. "Uh…yeah…sure…" When she saw him take a sip of the tea, she suddenly saw him drop the cup onto the floor shattering the fragile glass cup and spilling the tea. She saw him holding his head and his body shaking. She gasped and placed her hands on his back in worry. "Espio! Are you all right?"

Charmy heard the glass shattering from the other side of the room. He quickly flew over to them to investigate on what was going on. "Hey! What's wrong with, Espio?"

She shook her head towards the bee as she couldn't quite come up with an answer to why Espio was acting suddenly strange. "I don't know. Charmy, go get Shadow."

"Yes, ma'am!" Charmy then raced out of the room to go to find Shadow.

While he was gone, Rouge was doing her best to comfort Espio. She rubbed his back and gave him a worried look. "Espio, say something! Are you going to be okay?"

He had his eyes closed tightly and his mind became dark and blank until a hazy image of a green chameleon woman entered his mind.

She was wearing a light green long dress. Her light blue hair was long and wavy. Her eyes were a gold yellow and her warm smile was just as radiant as her appearance. He could hear her angelic whispers to him, _"Espio…my son…"_

His eyes widened in disbelief. Was she really calling to him? "Mo-mother?" He murmured in a soft tone. He could see her extend her hand out to him as if she wanted him to touch her hand.

"_Come to me, my son"_, she whispered in an angelic voice.

Tears swelled in his eyes as he heard her voice once again. "Mother…"

Rouge gave him a blank look and tried to be sure if he had actually said what she thought said. "Espio? Wha-what did you say?" Before she could ask anything else, she saw him suddenly get up from the chair and start to storm out of the room. "Espio! Wait!" She began to follow him out of the room until she ran out to the lobby. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Shadow and Charmy looking at the doors that were flung open. "Shadow!"

The hedgehog turned to the worried bat in confusion, "Rouge, I just saw Espio run out of here like a maniac. What's going on?"

She shrugged her shoulders looking completely clueless, "That's what I'd like to know."

"I'm going to follow him to make sure he's okay."

"Okay", she and Charmy watched him leave the building to go find Espio.

Later, Shadow ran until he found himself a closed off bridge that was under construction. Out of breath, he looked around to see if he saw Espio but there was no sign. "Shit", he murmured. "Don't tell me I lost him." He began to walk around and call for him, "Espio! Espio! Where are you? You're freaking me out, man!" He froze in his tracks when he saw a purple chameleon standing on the edge of the unfinished bridge staring off at the other side. His heart raced and quickly ran over to him and pulled him away from the edge. "Espio! What the hell is wrong with you? Are you crazy?"

The chameleon looked up at the worried hedgehog, "Shadow…she's here…"

"What? Who's here?"

As Shadow let him out of his grip, he looked back over to the other side of the bridge and saw a green chameleon woman smiling at them. "My mother…"

Shadow's heart stopped as he saw the woman as well. He had wondered who she was and why she was standing on the side of the bridge. "…Espio, who is she?"

Tears began to stream down his face, "You see her too huh? She…she must be real…" He saw the hedgehog stand next to him and stare at the woman. "Espio, is she…"

"Yes", he sobbed softly. "She's my mother…"

Shadow found it hard to believe that the woman standing on the other side of the bridge was his actual mother. He knew that Espio hadn't even seen his real mother before or even know that his mother would know who he was. His eyes widened when he saw the woman hover from where she was and stood in front of them. At that point, he knew something wasn't right. "Espio…"

The woman held her hands out to the tearful chameleon, "Espio, my son…how I've missed you so…"

"Mother…" Espio began to make his way towards her until Shadow called out to him.

"Espio, stop! I really think something's wrong here. Think about it! How do you know if she's your real mother or not! You haven't even seen her before!"

"She is! She's the woman from my dreams! She's been calling out to me! She's been waiting for me to come back to her! She is my mother!"

"Espio, don't you think something's gone amiss here?"

The chameleon didn't listen to his words and continued to approach her.

"Espio, how I've missed you so much", the woman spoke in a raspy voice.

He began to extend his hand out to her, "I missed you too, mother."

She extended her hand out to him as well, "Come to me, my son", she growled.

As Shadow studied the woman, he suddenly felt something strange deep down inside of him. It was the feeling he would get if any demons were nearby and the only ones nearby was Espio, the strange woman, and himself. 'It couldn't be…' he thought.. 'No! Espio!'

Before Espio could touch her hand, he saw her hand suddenly being sliced clear off her arm. His mouth hung open in shock as he saw her blood scatter onto the pavement and her cries of agony filled the air. "…Mom…" He angrily turned to the hedgehog standing behind while holding a machete in his hands.

Shadow flung the end of the machete towards the ground to get some of the blood off of the blade. "Espio, that's not your mother!"

Tears swelled in his eyes, "You…you're lying!"

"Es…pio…my…son…" A weak and demonic voice spoke behind him.

The chameleon spun around and turned to her in worry. "Mother…" He watched her reach her bloody arm out to him and saw her suddenly grow another hand from her wounded wrist. This time, her hand was a rotted and wrinkled looking with long sharp claws as nails. He gasped in shock as he stared at her deformed hand and her eyes became a dark piercing red color.

"That's not your mother!" Shadow ran over to her and swung the machete at her but missed as she dodged his attempt to slice her head off.

Espio fell to his knees in sadness, "Wha-what's going on?"

The hedgehog glared at the demon chameleon woman, "I'll tell you what's going on. That thing is an Almas and its taken over someone's deceased body."

The creature growled loudly, "Come and let me love you my dear, Espio!"

Shadow and Espio watched in shock as a monstrous creature ripped out of the body it was using and with amazing speed charged towards Espio.

Shadow quickly stood in front of Espio and held the creature back with his machete. He glared into the creature's menacing eyes as he had the blade of the machete against its hands. 'What's this demon's deal? Why is it after Espio?'

The creature took it's long tail and hit Shadow almost off of the bridge but was holding onto the edge.

Shadow glanced down at the water below him and sighed. "Great. I had to look down", he murmured.

"Shadow!" Espio called in worry as he hoped Shadow didn't fall into the water. He then heard his voice from over the edge of the bridge letting him know that he was okay.

"I'm fine! But Espio, you gotta kill that thing!"

It was hard accepting the fact that the woman he had thought was his mother turned out to be a demon and he didn't really want to kill her. "But Shadow…"

"Listen to me! If that thing was your mother, she isn't anymore! She isn't even a mortal! She doesn't have a heart! That demon took what's left of her and destroyed what was left of her soul and body! If you truly love your mother, then you would avenge her by killing that demon!"

As heartbreaking as it was to listen to Shadow's words, he was right. The being that he thought he knew was no longer there and it was just some demon playing with that woman's body using her to torture Espio's mind. He clenched his fists and looked up at the creature in anger. "You'll pay for what you made me go through, demon", he spoke in a cold voice.

The creature raised its claws to try to attack the chameleon but he jumped back and took out his giant shuriken star. He aimed his weapon at the demon while he jumped in mid air. "This is for toying with my emotions, demon!" He aimed the shuriken at the demon's neck and sliced its head off from its body. He watched as the demon turned to dust and sighed, "I did it…"

"Well that's all great and everything Es, but…you think you could help me up before I fall in this giant fish tank of an ocean!"

"My bad, Shad!" He suddenly snapped out of it and began to help Shadow up onto the bridge.

While they both sat on the pavement, Shadow noticed how sad Espio was to find out that the woman turned out to be an Almas. He sighed heavily, "I'm sorry, Es."

The chameleon shook his head sadly, "Shadow, do you think that…that maybe that woman really was my mother?"

"…It's hard to say. That Almas could've possessed anyone's corpse and ran around with it claiming to be your mother."

He looked down at the pavement in disappointment. "This is great", he spoke sarcastically. "Now I'm not even sure what my mother looks like."

"Well, look at it this way, Espio. You don't know where your parents actually are. So they could be dead…or they could be alive?"

He slowly looked away from the pavement and back at him, "But how will I ever find them?"

"The answers will come to you eventually, Espio. You can't give up on knowing. You'll find out one day. You'll see."

He made a small smile towards him, "Thanks, Shad." He felt the hedgehog's hand on his shoulder and watched him stand from the ground.

"Come on let's get back to the Chaotix. I bet everyone's worried."

The chameleon stood from the ground and formed a smirk towards him. "You just wanna get off this creepy bridge."

"Hey! Why don't you dangle off a bridge for a good minute and see how it traumatizes you for life!" He playfully punched his shoulder and began to walk back to the Chaotix with Espio following behind him.

**A/N:**

**Jasmine: Uh huh! Oh yeah!**

**Shadow: Um...wtf is this?**

**Jasmine: Epic oneshot! Thought of in approximately 15 minutes! Finished in like 5 hours bonus bullshit time!**

**Shadow:...You know I really don't know what to say right now...**

**Jasmine: Stepping up my fanfic game? I think so! What to write next? What to write next!**

**Shadow: Knowing you, something really crazy I'm sure...**

**Jasmine: Damn right! I hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot! Maybe it'll keep you busy for awhile so I can generate more ideas! **

**Espio:...Please don't let it be a yaoi...please don't let it be a yaoi...**

**Jasmine:...**

**Shadow:...**

**Espio:...**

**Jasmine: trollolololol FACE!**

**But in all seriousness, hope you guys enjoyed the oneshot! There will be more to come soon so sit tight and thanks for reading!**


End file.
